Tres veces
by Blue-Salamon
Summary: Dicen que cuando alguien te molesta mucho es porque le gustas. Pero Kogure había ido perdiendo la costumbre de molestarla a ella. ¿Cómo se supone entonces que alguien se iba a dar cuenta de lo que le pasaba con Haruna...? Tres veces. Necesitó tres veces en que la situación derivara en lo mismo para darse cuenta... de lo que nadie (esperaba) se había dado cuenta.


**Kogure es un personaje que me divierte mucho, creo que tengo este gusto natural por los bromistas un poquitín rotos por sus pasados turbios. Me gusta un poco ese drama que se le puede añadir por la situación del abandono de sus padres; por ahora, esto es todo lo que he podido hacer por y para él.**

 **Espero tener más tiempo para hacer, algún día en el futuro, un pequeño one-shot Kogure X Haruna (?). Me gustaría poder hacerlo.**

 **Disclaimer:** Como bien podrán suponer, los personajes de la historia original no me pertenecen. Esto es ficción dentro de la ficción ya creada por Level-5 y, por supuesto, no pertenece al canon.

* * *

 **Tres veces**

 _By Blue-Salamon._

* * *

Kogure comenzó a dudar con respecto a sí mismo no a la primera vez en que la forma en que terminó una de sus bromas le provocó una sensación extraña, sino que fue entre la segunda y tercera vez que ocurrió algo similar.

La primera vez, le había jugado una broma a Kabeyama dándole de comer una cebolla a la que previemente le había dado la apariencia de una manzana.

En ese momento, Kogure se había estado riendo sin piedad de la cara que había hecho el otro chico después de haber mordido la _manzana_ , hasta que...

—Ha... ¡Haruna-san!

En cuanto Haruna llegó y se enteró de lo que había hecho, lo primero que hizo fue regañarlo y obligarlo a disculparse; después lo hizo limpiar el resto de la cebolla para luego picarla y hacérsela en una combinación antinatural de gelatina con trozos para que _no se desperdiciara_ (así _,_ en palabras de Haruna) y entonces él fue quien _terminó tragándosela_ (así, en palabras suyas).

La segunda vez que ocurrió fue en una jugarreta que le hizo a Kurimatsu, colocándole en la regadera un cubo compacto de polvo para sazonar sopas.

Esa vez, el aroma a comida se propagó de forma extraordinaria por toda el área de las duchas; pero para cuando el resto del equipo (alistado en mucho menos tiempo de lo normal, alentado por aquel aroma delicioso...) preguntó por los alimentos de ese día a las asistentes, Kurimatsu había aparecido en toalla y Kogure se burlaba de su broma tan abiertamente que nada más apareció Haruna, preguntándole a Aki si habían decidido cambiar el menú a última hora, Kurimatsu se acercó a ella con pena.

—Haruna-san...

—¿Hmn? ¿qué...? ¡Kurimatsu, tú hueles a...!

El muchacho sólo necesitó lanzar una mirada hacia él para que Haruna atara cabos y confirmara sus sospechas al verlo mientras reía.

—¡Kogure! ¿Qué has hecho ahora!

No supo en verdad cómo terminó disculpándose y siendo obligado, otra vez, a hacer cosas que no quería hacer (y aunque esa vez no fue obligado a comer gelatina con algún sabor extraño, acompañar a Kurimatsu en su odisea de tres días completos con aroma a comida no fue demasiado agradable cuando los animales simplemente parecían no querer dejar de acecharlos...).

Pero había algo que sí sabía: todo había sido por Haruna.

La tercera vez que le ocurrió ya tenía una pequeña idea respecto a lo que estaba sucediendo, pero se rehusaba a creer que los demás se hubieran dado cuenta incluso antes que él. Necesitó meterse con alguien que fuera un perfecto blanco para la broma del tinte en el champú.

¿Y qué mejor candidato que Ryuji Midorikawa para una broma con el cabello?

… Jamás pudo haber estado más equivocado. Meterse con el cabello de Ryuji fue la peor decisión de toda su corta vida. (¿Y Kazemaru no hubiera sido también una buena opción...? Kogure tuvo la opción de no elegir a alguien así de explosivo y fácil de enfadar...)

—Lindo cabello… —dijo antes de romper a reír cuando el muchacho se presentó con el cabello de un brillante color rosado mucho después de la hora del baño, puesto que Ryuji acostumbraba a hacer prácticas en solitario hasta altas horas de la noche.

A Midorikawa le tomó un par de segundos comprender que el responsable de que su cabello ahora luciera así era precisamente él.

—¡Tú…! ¿¡Cómo te- —Estaba claro que su paciencia tenía un límite perfectamente marcado; el cual Kogure había cruzado de dos zancadas y sin cavilar siquiera. Y Ryuji estaba listo para lanzarse a molerlo a golpes, cuando Hiroto lo sostuvo evitando que lo hiciera.

—Midorikawa, no hagas locuras…

—¡Suéltame, Hiroto! ¡Tengo razones más que suficientes para hacer esta locura!

Forcejearon un par de minutos discutiendo con argumentos tan raros que sonaban a tonterías ( « cosas de _aliens »,_ se rió más en su interior Kogure)... hasta que Hiroto consiguió alejar a Midorikawa de Kogure y Midorikawa pudo deshacerse de su agarre antes de hablar a voz de grito: —¡Agh, Otonashi, dónde estás!

Esas fueron las palabras que dejaron a Kogure congelado, obligándolo a dejar de reírse como había estado haciendo a pesar de la mortal amenaza contra su vida que Ryuji parecía bastante dispuesto a llevar a cabo.

Pero que Kogure dejara de reír no fue precisamente porque tuviera miedo de la chica viniendo en menos de un santiamén (que era lo que justo estaba por pasar) y empezara a regañarlo, _otra vez_.

¡Que viniera ella! ¡Qué más daba! Siempre que jugaba alguna de sus bromas a los demás, tarde o temprano, acababa recibiendo una reprimenda de ella.

Lo que lo dejó helado fue el hecho de que, los demás, se hubieran dado cuenta antes de lo que él mismo lo hizo y que supieran el punto débil que significaba Haruna para él.

En realidad, no podía asegurar que ellos supieran lo que de verdad estaba tras el hecho de que una vez que ella lo regañaba terminara obedeciendo sus siguientes instrucciones... pero, al parecer, ellos estaban conscientes de que si querían que él "sufriera las consecuencias de sus actos", sólo necesitaban avisarle a la muchacha y también lo mantendrían a raya por _un_ _cierto tiempo_.

—¿Qué pasó? Estaba en mis labores de recolección de información y... —Haruna había aparecido de pronto, con Tachimukai siguiéndole el paso y su atención en la portátil en su mano donde todavía parecía teclear un par de cosas. Entonces, alzó la vista y vio a Ryuji, a Hiroto a un lado y detrás de ella pudo sentir a Tachimukai contener la respiración.

Se quedaron en completo silencio antes de que Tachimukai se volteara con rapidez inventándose cualquier tipo de excusa con la voz a punto de quebrársele de la risa. Hiroto desviando la mirada y Haruna luchando por no hacer lo mismo que Tachimukai.

—Otonashi. Controla. A ese. Enano. Idiota. — Midorikawa ignoró toda la vergüenza que sentía y señaló a Kogure con un brazo ante cada palabra que daba mientras usaba la otra mano para indicarle sin palabras a Haruna lo que lo tenía tan enfadado (su _hermoso_ cabello color rosa).

Eso fue lo único que necesitó Haruna para olvidarse de lo cómica que era la escena y mirar con gesto severo al muchacho. —Kogure…

Y eso fue lo único que Kogure necesitó para despertar, todas las cosas en su cabeza poniéndose en marcha de diferentes maneras, mareándolo; y poniéndole el rostro completamente blanco tras darse cuenta de una sola cosa: Haruna lo miraba fijamente con el ceño fruncido y toda su atención puesta completa y absolutamente sobre él.

Y se sentía bien. _Demonios…_ se sentía _demasiado_ bien.

Y luego mal. Todo estaba mal.

Kogure sintió su rostro hervir de un segundo a otro, sintió como si los músculos se le hubieran tensado al punto de saltar y moverse por si solos, y fue como si de pronto hubiera perdido el control sobre su propio cuerpo y se pudiera ver casi a si mismo, observándose desde atrás, ahí. Parado como todo un idiota.

Fueron a penas unas milésimas de segundo, pero entonces, se volvió a sentir dueño de él.

E inmediatamente después, echó a correr lejos de ahí. Aprovechando su pequeña oportunidad que no sabía si seguiría teniendo del todo por mucho tiempo, pero que comprobó, mientras huía, que su agilidad no sería algo de lo que pudiera hacer alarde: tropezó un par de veces, chocó con los laterales de algún par de entradas y muebles y todo eso para que, milagrosamente, se consiguiera a sí mismo a salvo fuera del campamento.

En los alrededores, lejos del lugar donde había estado con Haruna.

Donde se había dado cuenta de que ya sabía que no necesitaba hacer bromas a Haruna si lo que quería era tener su atención.

Porque para eso Kogure sólo necesitaba hacer sus bromas a los demás y esperar a que ella se enterara.

Y volver a esperar para que se le acercara mirándolo de esa forma.

Y esperar otro poco más para que dijera su nombre en alguna variación de sus reprimendas clásicas... ya fuera con lentitud, con rapidez o de la forma que fuera sólo importándole que lo hiciera mirándolo a él.

Que después sólo fuera lo suficientemente consciente como para hacer caso a todo lo que la pequeña Otonashi le pidiera, que después ya no pudiera retractarse de soltar disculpas vacías, que después no se viera capaz de escapar del castigo que le venía de mano de ella...

Entonces, con su corazón latiendo como loco y todo a su alrededor dando vueltas extrañas, Kogure se preguntó desde cuando había comenzado a ser eso de esa manera... ¿no lo había estado haciendo todo el tiempo con el único objetivo de divertirse con sus bromas molestando a los demás?

Al parecer, no.

Era como si todo no hubiera sido por su inocente capricho o costumbre. Y terminaba con el simple hecho de que ahora. Ahora. Resultaba ser, un tanto, masoquista... ¿qué?

En su soledad, Kogure se permitió reírse de él mismo. _« Qué idiota... »_

Debería de haber podido notarlo antes... pero necesitó que ellos casi se lo dijeran en la cara y ahora se sentía como si él hubiera sido el blanco de una broma muy grande. Su corazón, siendo el más afectado, temblaba, y todo su cuerpo con él. Respiró llevándose las manos a la cara y dejándose caer al suelo. _Haruna era simplemente hermosa..._

Se abrazó a sus rodillas y se ocultó en sus brazos, con el rostro completamente rojo; su corazón no parecía querer dejar de saltar, así, esporádicamente, moviéndose demasiado...

... Al menos, los demás no lo sabían (o esperó que fuera así). No sabían que los usaba como medio para obtener la atención de Haruna Otonashi.


End file.
